


When the Ice Blade breaks

by SomnusSilens



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, Reincarnation sorta, ice reaper manga, so spoiler ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnusSilens/pseuds/SomnusSilens
Summary: Spoiler for the Ice Reaper manga.“I like you.”Was it too soon to say those words to his friend? Kotetsu was a man with many talents but even he has his own flaws.Watching his friend’s eyes widened at the confession made him winced internally. It had only been a few months after the famed Ice Reaper broke up with the princess and some people liked to gossip about it.Basically, a confession, a betrayal and finally, worry.
Relationships: Kotetsu/Kurasame Susaya
Kudos: 4





	When the Ice Blade breaks

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this strange idea of the people who died in Type 0 were transported to the FFXV universe and idk where I’m going with it XD

“I like you.” 

Was it too soon to say those words to his friend? Kotetsu was a man with many talents but even he has his own flaws. 

Watching his friend’s eyes widened at the confession made him winced internally. It had only been a few months after the famed Ice Reaper broke up with the princess and some people liked to gossip about it. 

_He didn’t even look affected!_

_Ha! Maybe his heart just made up of ice! The princess should go out with a real man like me!_

They didn’t know anything about his kind-hearted friend. He saw how Kurasame would stare out in space at the corner of the lonely balcony, always sad and longing. 

_Who was he kidding? Kurasame still loved the princess after all. He was such a fool._

“You know what, forget what I said anything.” A nervous laugh, a small step taken behind. He was getting nervous, especially since his friend.. no, crush, didn’t utter a single word. 

_Ah, he definitely blew his chance._

“Are you going to run away Kotetsu?” Those words froze him in his tract, his eyes trailing back to his fellow champion. Imagine his surprise to see those pale cheeks reddened slightly. 

“But I thought you still loved the princess?” 

“We broke up. It seems our love is more platonic than romantic.” 

“So you-” 

“Are you going to take responsibility or not?” 

Kotetsu didn’t waste any time. With long strides, he was in front of the other and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“I won’t let you down.” 

* * *

**_I won’t let you down_ **

It didn’t take long for him to break that promise. Not when he value his country more than his lover. His heart ached as every stab pierced his beloved. His heart howled along with his beloved screams. 

Sometimes, he hated his thoughts. How it whispered to burn Kurasame’s face, to lessen the pain in his heart. 

And he did. He watched as those eyes that once looked at him lovingly turned to hurt. He watched as his lover grew weaker and weaker. He watched as the last of his strength waned. Just one more stab, he would be free. 

But in the end, he couldn’t do it. He falls into the Ice Reaper’s blade, right through his heart. Weak arms desperately trying to hold the both of them up. He managed to look into teary eyes before closing them.

_Ah, I made him cry._

It was cruel but it had to be done.

“Kotet-” He relished to hear his lover’s last word to him but the sudden lack of weight on him made his eyes shoot open once more. 

_No_

In front of his stood Marshal Cid, with an unconscious Kurasame in his arms. 

_No no no no_

“Thank you for delivering the Ice Reaper to me, child. You do not have to worry. I will take care of him, thoroughly.” 

_This isn’t real!_

“Such a fine creature he is. I’m sure, we’ll find something useful out of him and we have you to thank for.” 

_NO_

* * *

**_“NO”_ **

He screamed before hissing as his left knee hit the table. He didn’t register the occupants in the room, more focused on his breathing and his vivid dream. 

“No no no no, Kurasame.... He’s safe.” A small reassurance, he didn’t know who he was directing it to, “He’s safe.. he’s safe..” 

“Council Kotetsu?” 

The soft but demanding voice stopped his small chanting as he looked up, finally realizing the others. 

_That’s right, he was in a meeting with the king and the other councils._

He finally looked at the concerned eyes of his king. 

“Are you alright?” Why, why didn’t Regis existed during that time? 

“I’m.. alright, your majesty. I apologize for falling asleep.” 

“Do not apologize. It did get a little boring at the end.” 

That made him cracked a smile.

“Shall the meeting be adjourned for now?” Various heads nodded and everyone was busy gathering their papers, except for Kotetsu himself. 

_**He’s safe... right?** _


End file.
